


Traumatas' Leokumi Drabble Collection

by Traumatas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Art Student!Takumi, Butler!Takumi, Crushes, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Infiltration!AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, vampire!Leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumatas/pseuds/Traumatas
Summary: Various Leokumi drabbles I write when I have time and feel randomly inspired!Different AU's; maybe some canon complaints in the future as well.Really old school and mostly 500-1000 words.





	1. Not as planned (Infiltration!AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is part of an AU I made up on the spot when seeing Takumi's Butler outfit in FE:Warriors for the first time.
> 
> Takumi is sent to Nohr, disguised as nohrian Butler, to infiltrate Krakenburg, give reports and sabotage possible plans.   
> What he didn't expect was to actually grow attached to Prince Leo of Nohr. What he REALLY didn't expect was developing romantic feelings to his former (current? He's really unsure) enemy.

"I called you here today to ask you something important.”, brown eyes met amber ones. “What weapon are you proficient in using?"   
  
Takumi raised an eyebrow in surprise. He hadn't expected Prince Leo to call him specifically for wanting to know something like that. It was unexpected to say at least.   
Of course he had never mentioned being able to fight, so it was - in a way - just a matter of time until he was asked a question along those lines.    
  
Being a servant of the royal family, Hoshido and Nohr alike, he presumed, nearly required to be know how to at least use a dagger efficiently. Having a servant unable to defend their lords was more than uncommon these days.   
  
Takumi had deemed it better to not let his battle experience show up till now and still considered it risky to let anyone in Nohr know. It would be too easy to declare him suspicious, if he had told them about his affinity to archery.    
  
Though telling Prince Leo he wasn’t able to fight was not an acceptable option either.   
  
He swallowed hard before daring to answer.   
  
"Im-", he began trying not to hesitate too much, scared it would blow his cover if he got too nervous now. "I know how to wield a bow if necessary, milord Leo."   
  
Prince Leo nodded and seemed to think about something for a few second.    
  
"King Garon and my brother Xander are currently planning to invade Hoshido in about a month; they - and I myself for that matter - are positive that we will be victorious,  if we don’t give them enough time to prepare their own forces. I want you to join the battle with me and accompany me and my retainers during the invasion.”, the mage stated, looking straight into his eyes.   
  
Takumi's mouth ran dry and he swore he  _ felt _ his face paling at his words.

  
_What?_   
  
The archer froze in place. He knew his eyes must be blown wide in surprise and hoped the other Prince couldn’t see the fear behind them. This couldn’t be happening.   
  
Of course he knew that Nohr would attack Hoshido at some point, but he had secretly hoped he would long be back home when it happened.   
  
"M-milord. I don't think my skills are even close to what you need for a battle like this. I don’t think I would be any kind of help. I would be a burden if anything and-"  
  
"This wasn't a request. I want you by my side", Prince Leo said with a demanding and serious tone behind his words, yet his expression was quickly exchanged with an honest smile. Takumi hated how it pulled at his chest and made his heart flutter in excitement.    
  
The tone of the other prince’s voice changed as quickly as his mimic and nobody could have prepared Takumi for the next words that left the mages mouth and even less for the way they affected him and made him feel.  
  
"I trust you."


	2. Sketchbook (ArtStudent!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of things Takumi had expected when he started studying art  
> Expensive art supplies, sleepless nights and an unhealthy amount of coffee, tears, sweat and blood-  
> He had been sure he was prepared for everything.
> 
> To put it simple: He wasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned yet that the AU ideas I have for Leokumi never end?  
> This is one I've had for a while and basically recycled from an idea I had for another fandom once.  
> Takumi is a good old art student and Leo just happens to be his nude model in anatomy class.
> 
> This might get another short drabble at some point, if I feel motivated enough. B)

Hinata’s laugh sounded through their shared apartment, while holding Takumi’s sketchbook out of the smaller males reach.   
  
“Hinata! I’m serious give that back!”, Takumi’s voice had dropped into a warning tone a few moments already. He had a hand tight around his friends forearm while he was standing on his toes, jumping in a desperate attempt to get his fingers on his sketchbook again. “This was really expensive!”

 

Sadly he wasn’t lucky and it was pulled out of his reach just in time again as  Hinata staggered back a few step, smiling widely. He was way too pleased with himself and obviously considered the whole situation really funny.   
  
Well. It probably was to him, but not so much to Takumi   
  
Honestly, he should be used to his friends teasing already,be it Hinata or Oboro. Sadly both of them knew him too good and managed to get on his nerves in just the right ways without making him actually be mad at them. Or mad for long that is.    
  
“Only!”, Hinata said loudly, a wide triumphant smile appearing on his lips; eyes narrowing at him. “If you ask him out.”   
  
That caused Takumi to stop his actions, cheeks flushing a deep shade almost immediately and he averted his gaze embarrassed. He didn’t want to give his best friend the victory of successfully making him flustered, even  _ if _ that was the case.   
  
Takumi had to admit, as much as that took a stab at his pride, that he made himself an easy target for teasing and jokes from his friend because of his ridiculous  _ crush _ .   
  
Namely-    
  
Well that was already problem number one. He doesn’t even  _ know _ his name.    
All he knows about his subject of interest was that he was a nude model for his anatomy classes and way too handsome for Takumi’s good.    
  
He had been stuck in a hole for weeks, trashed every single piece; but the moment he had seen him it was like all his inspiration came flooding back into him. Maybe it was his way to soft looking light blonde hair, his porcelain white and flawless skin or his gorgeous brown eyes, his slender hands, that Takumi just urged to touch-    
  
Trying to ban the thoughts he shook his head.   
  


It was impossible to suppress the frustrated groan. “Hinata!”   
  
His friend lowered his arm as he noticed Takumi wouldn’t immediately jump at him again. Not that that stopped him from taking a step back just in case.   
  
“Yes, Takumi?”, he asked, voice dripping with played innocence. Takumi swore that once he found something to tease him back about he would be relentless.    
  
“You-”, his voice dropped a bit quieter, sighing. “You know I can’t.”

He threw his arms upwards in a motion of defeat before letting them drop down next to his body again.    
  
“There’s just no way. I’m sure it will pass eventually.”   
  
“You and I both know it won’t.”    
  
Hinata was holding his sketchbook towards him and he thankfully grabbed it.   
  
“ _ I know _ .”


	3. Nightly Regrets (Modern! AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo didn't regret a lot of things, but sometimes sleepless nights make you think about actions.

2:35am

 

There were a few things Leo had to admit, while looking up at the ceiling fan in their living room.   
  
First: He maybe shouldn't have teased Takumi so much, no matter how cute he looked when his face was flushed red in embarrassment   
  
Second: Their sofa may look very elegant and high fashion, but really wasn't comfortable to sleep on at all and it made him regret buying it in the first place   
  
And   
  
Third: He would never be able to fall asleep like this.   
  
He pushed himself up with a big sigh, looking around the room. His eyes had gotten used to the dark about an hour ago and therefore it was no problem for him to let his eyes wander over their interior.    
His wandering stopped when he caught sight of the LED clock next to their TV Screen.   
  
2:41am.   
  
Takumi was probably sleeping safe and sound in their big and soft bed, not having a care in the world while getting his well deserved rest. Meanwhile Leo was stuck on this hard sofa, missing the warmth of his boyfriend next to him and - in his opinion - had way too little pillows to be in any way able to get any kind of sleep.   
  
The worst thing about this was, that this was his own fault and he couldn't even blame Takumi for throwing him out of their room for the night.   
  
With a grimace he had to admit: he deserved this.   
  
Not that this realization would stop him from mentally complaining about his horrible furniture choice.    
Or missing Takumi next to him for that matter.   
  
2:53am   
  
With a groan he let himself fall back, flinching at the loud sound his body made when hitting the leather sofa. They really have to buy a new one.   
  
He was going nowhere like this.   
If he fell asleep right now - not like that's gonna happen - he would still catch exactly 2 hours and 7 minutes of sleep.   
  
Not nearly enough for the day he had before him.   
  
He closed his eyes for a few moments, before they snapped open again.   
  
If Takumi was asleep right at this very moment; and since Leo had to get up earlier than him....   
  
Without giving it a second thought, Leo swung his legs over the side of the sofa and let his bare feet touch the carpet on their living room floor.   
  
He checked the clock.   
  
2:58am   
  
That’s just perfect!   
If he just sneaked into bed, he would still be able to grab an hour of sleep at least.    
  
As quiet and carefully as humanly possible, Leo tiptoed through the hall of their apartment. He didn't wanna wake his boyfriend up after all.    
  
He knew Takumi well enough to know that he would be thrown out the room immediately if he caught him sneaking in. He had made it clear enough that there was no getting around the 'sleeping on the sofa' penalty.    
  
Leo turned the knob of their bedroom door, praying to all the gods that may exist that the door won't noise.    
  
Surprisingly enough his prayers were answered and he was standing in their bedroom. His eyes shifted over to Takumi, who had his arms wrapped around one of his pillows, snoring peacefully.    
  
Leo couldn't prevent the smile on his lips. The sight of his boyfriend sleeping was always breathtaking. The way his bangs fell over his eyes and how his lips were slightly parted at all times; how completely relaxed he looked and how softly his chest rises and falls in rhythm of his breathing.    
  
Shaking his head, Leo tore his eyes away from Takumi and to the alarm clock on his nightstand.   
  
3:00am   
  
With as little sound as possible he maneuvered his way to the bed, past the dirty clothes on the floor, and gently lifted the blanket, before slipping underneath it.   
  
He sighed happily.   
  
Leo assumed the comfort of their bed made up for the uncomfortable sofa. Nothing was better than the way his body fit so perfectly against the mattress, how heavenly the pillows felt under his head and how warm and safe-   
  
"Shouldn't you be on the sofa, Leo?"

 

3:02am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this at work today and just quickly added a few words to make it on a round -00


	4. Starving (Vampire!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It became harder and harder to resist his natural urges.  
> Yet, he refused to give in. The risk was too high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea is real old already, but I finally felt inspired enough to write it down.
> 
> And it got longer than expected haha

It was rather obvious how miserable Leo was doing and he knew so himself, no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

  
His pale skin had taken a sickly greenish undertone and the bags under his eyes were speaking more than words. Even his usually brightly red eyes had dulled to a much less vibrant browned color.   
The dizziness following his every movement was more and more noticable too and at this point hard to cover up.   
  
So it was no surprise Takumi had caught up on him.   
  
A significant amount of time had passed - two weeks? Or had it been three already? Maybe it was a month already -  since the last time he had some human blood and living with a human in his personal and close space was not helping his whole situation. After all it was only natural for a Vampire to thirst after fresh human blood, preferably from a healthy and strong human being in their first quarter of life.    
  
And Takumi definitely fit that category perfectly.   
  
Yet Leo refused to drink just a single drop from his human lover, even as said man was standing in front of him, an angry look on his face, determined to force the blonde to drink from him if necessary.   
  
“Leo, gods be damned! I’m serious!”   
  
“And so am I”   
  
They had been arguing for half an hour now and Leo had to admit, it was slowly costing a lot of energy he didn’t have to resist the urge to give in. Deep down he knew Takumi was right about his state. There was no way a Vampire could live of of human food only, no matter how much he adored the taste of tomatoes. He needed blood and if he didn’t get any soon he would risk to pass out or get seriously sick, but all that didn’t mean he would accept his boyfriends offer.    
  
Leo had heard the stories after all.   
  
Stories about Vampires accepting to drink from their close human friends or lovers even and being unable to stop until they lay limp in their arms. Dead.    
  
Seeing Takumi’s neck, smelling and sometimes even hearing the blood rush through his veins was already enough as it is. The constant need to sink his teeth in the soft skin and taste him just once for a split second was always there, never fading and it already took Leo all he had to not give in to that need.   
  
So, having Takumi in front of him, head tilted to the side,  _ offering _ his neck to him was too much. Sadly the humans grip on his upper arms was too strong and tight for Leo to escape from in his severely weakened state.    
  
“Both you and I know you  _ need _ this, Leo! Just stop being so stubborn!”, Takumi exclaimed, pulling him closer and down a little bit, Leo’s face now way to near to his neck for Leo’s own liking.   
  
“Takumi, I don’t think I’m the stubb-”, he tried to argue weakly, before being interrupted.    
  
“Leo”, there was a certain tone of desperation mixing into the anger of his lovers voice and it sent a pang of regret through Leo. “Please. I… I know - no see - you getting weaker every day. Just bite me already!”   
  
“No.”, Leo tried again, a little bit more firmly this time as he turned his head away from Takumi as much as possible in their position.   
  
That caused something to snap inside of the human as he pushed the vampire back at an arm length, face scrunched together and eyes filled with so much emotion, that Leo started to regret the tone he had chosen. “Taku-”   
  
“Why?”, Takumi asked with a voice that wavered more than he would have expected.What surprised Leo even more was the way the human’s eyes filled with tears as he continued to speak. “Why won’t you just do it? Do you want to die? Do you want to get weaker everyday? Is that what you want to happen to you? Do you really wan-”   
  
“What if I can’t stop once I started? What if I go to far and kill you?”   
  
There was silence. Silence that let Leo’s anxiety spike up.   
  
He hadn’t intended to let his worries slip out like this anytime soon and especially not like this.Their relationship was still to fresh. He didn’t want to give Takumi any doubt in his intentions with him or any reason to fear that Leo might harm or betray him. He simply wasn’t supposed to know how hard it was to resist whenever they were close.    
  
Leo didn’t want Takumi to see him as dangerous.   
  
The sound of the human swallowing, caused Leo to stir and it was hard to take his eyes away from his neck, watching the way it moved.   
  
“You won’t”    
  
His eyes snapped up to meet amber eyes looking up to him directly, filled with tears that were threaten to fall every second.   
  
“I know you won’t, Leo. I trust you. I know you would never hurt me and I know you can’t keep going like this. Please”   
  
The fingers and hands around his upper arms untightened just a little as they started shaking. Leo knew for a fact that Takumi trusted him. He really did. It was obvious by the emotion behind his voice, if not by the desperation and begging alone.    
  
“Are you sure..?”, Leo dared to ask, voice barely above a whisper as he leaned in again, trying to find any doubt in Takumi’s expression. There wasn’t. “You really want me to…”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Maybe it was his delirious state, or maybe it was the sincerity behind Takumi’s voice, but something made Leo lean in, closer and closer to his lovers neck.   
He swallowed hard, just like Takumi had done just a few moments ago, and opened his mouth to bare his sharp fangs, before closing the last millimeters and sinking them into the soft skin and flesh, finally drawing blood. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are especially appreciated ♥


End file.
